


Law and Order: LOT

by amithegamer1



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: It's really obvious it's Law and Order : CVU as Legends of tomorrow
Relationships: & Other Ships, Ava Sharpe & Team Legends, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Law and Order: LOT

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm starting a lot of stories but I like having multi stories to write at a time!

**Ch1.**

The woman rolls her eyes listening to her friend on the phone, "Calm down Jaiah I'm gonna be fine," The woman says, as she heard the boy move.

"Are you sure Liz?" Jaiah asks, Elizabeth smiles. 

"Yes I am Max going to be there remember," Elizabeth says, she heard Jaiah sigh.

"right," Jaiah says, Elizabeth chuckles.

"Bye Jaiah," Elizabeth says.

"bye," Jaiah says, before hanging up the phone, Elizabeth puts her phone in her pocket, as she walked down the street. It was dark, she noticed a shadow, she saw it move a little.

"Is someone out there?" Elizabeth asks, before someone grabbed her, and put their hand over mouth.

_"stay quiet," the person says,_

<-^->

Lost my partner not by death he put up his badge he messed up and couldn't get over it, haven't really had a full partner since. But today is where it all changed...

"Detective Lance" Charlie teases following the detective to her desk.

"What do you want Jiwe?" she asks as the woman leans on her desk with a grin causing the detective to be even more confused and annoyed.

"Heard you getting a new partner" she says.

"Why haven't I heard about this?" she asks, causing the woman to shrug.

"I don't know," she says as the detective looks toward the captain's office.

"Go ask him" Charlie says as Sara looks at her like it's the most obvious thing to do. She sighs before walking toward her captain's office and walking in.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" He asks before looking up to see who's in his office before sighing seeing Detective Lance.

"Oh it's you"

"Yeah it's me?" she teases with a smirk before he stands up and moves toward her before leaning on his desk.

"What do you want Detective?"

"Well it just came to me that I'm getting a new partner" she says as Rip nods.

"So who is it going to be Detective Smith? West? Oh please not Detective Green he's a creep" she winces as the man shakes his head.

"No, there's a newcomer" he says as Sara looks at him confused as the man smirks.

"And by knowing you, you guys are going to get along pretty well" he says as Sara opens her mouth to something but she gets cut off by a knock on the door.

"Well at least someone knows how to knock" he says as Sara rolls her eyes and Rip nods for the man to speak.

"Who's hotcakes?" Mick asks, pointing towards the front of the department.

As they walked up to the front of the department, Detectives Heywood and Palmer came into the picture "She just came up here like she owned the place" he says as Ray nods.

"Where is she?" she asks as she hears Zari chuckle.

"At your desk" she says, causing Sara to look towards her desk seeing a blonde wearing a formal shirt with blue pants with her suit coat hanging over her shoulder. With Nate and Ray following behind Sara moves toward the woman as she watches the blonde grab a photo from her desk.

When she gets there she takes the photo from the woman as she watches the blonde smirk "sister?" she asks, causing the woman to nod.

"And best friend" she says before studying the woman.

"Who are you?" she asks as the blonde shakes her head and shrugs.

"You first?" she says causing the woman to sigh and one of the men to speak.

"Okay, I'm Detective Palmer and this is my partner Detective Heywood" he says holding out his hand so the woman could shake it.

As the woman shook the man's hand she said "I was asking the misses" causing the man to nod.

"Detective Lance" she says as the woman smiles.

"Just the woman I'm looking for" she says as the detective looks at her confused before saying.

"Your turn?" as the woman opens her mouth to something before she gets cut off.

"Detective Sharpe" he says, causing the detectives to look at him as he moves towards the woman.

"Rookie" she says as the man gives her a quick hug.

"Already meeting the partner huh?" he says as Sara eyes widen

"Old friends I guess," Ray says, walking passed The Detective to lean on the wall as they watch Rip and Sharpe talk in the interrogative room.

"Your new partner is HOT!" Nate says as the rest of the team nods and Sara rolls her eyes "She's okay I guess" she says as the team looks at her unconvinced.

"Sure, captain" he says as she rolls her eyes knowing she isn't the captain they still called her that and it doesn't bother her nor Rip so they kept it.

The team kept on talking about the new detective "shhh" Zari shushes them as the detective and Rip walk back into the room.

Ava looks at Rip as the team went silent causing Rip to sigh "ask" he says everyone stayed silent causing Nate to stand up.

"Okay how do you guys know each other did you guys sleep with each other or something?" he asks, getting a slap in the arm by Zari and an chuckle from the detective.

"I would never," she says as Rip turns to her and gasps in offense.

"No offense"

"Some taken"

"Look I'm gonna leave all that sex stuff to Gideon" she says causing the man to grin and shrug it off.

"Why not?" Mick asks, causing the woman to look at him confused.

"Why not sleep with him?" Charlie asks helping out Mick, causing Rip to smirk and nods.

"Yeah why not?" he teases as the detective rolls her eyes.

"Well let's say I'm not really the men type" she says looking Sara up and down before looking at the team.

"Oh" Zari says with a smirk.

"You know what I mean?"

"Yes. I. do." Zari says causing Sara to roll her eyes.

"How did y'all meet if it wasn't _sex_?" Sara asks as the detective shrugs.

"Me and Rookie were partners at our old department" she says as the captain nods.

"Why do you call him Rookie?" Nate asks.

"He was a rookie at our old department so I called him that I guess the name stuck" she says.

"What's your name?" Ray asks causing them to look at him to the question.

"What? I want to know" He says innocently as the detective smiles.

"My name is Ava," she says as the man smiles at her.

"Anyways Ava Why were you transferred?" Charlie asks.

"Transferred here to be here with your new D.A." she half-lied causing the group to look at her confused.

"New D.A.?" Sara asks as Ava opens her mouth to say something before getting cut off by the elevator as a brunette walks out.

"Eleanor" she says holding out her arms and going for a hug only for the D.A. to punch her in the chest.

"I am not going to hug after you just called me that" she says causing Ava to laugh.

"Alright team meet our new DA Eleanor Drahk" Rip says as the D.A. rolls her eyes.

"Call me Nora" she says as the team nods.

"So Nora Drahk as in the child of Damian Drahk?" Charlie asks as the D.A. nods.

"The drug lord?!" Nate and Ray ask at the same time as Nora turns to Ava who shrugs.

"If you say so," Nora says.

"He did more than drugs" she mumbles as Nora elbows her in the rib.

"ow," Ava says, Nora rolls her eyes.

"shut up," Nora says, as someone tapped on Rip's shoulder.

"Captain Hunter," A voice says, causing Rip to turn around.

"What is it Detective Winiez?" Rip asks, as the man handed him a file.

"New case," Winiez says, Rip nodded his head, causing Winiez to leave.

Ava held out her hand, causing Rip to roll his eyes, and hand her the file, "thank you," Ava says, before reading the file.

Ava didn't say anything, handing the file back to Rip, the group's brows knit. "Elizabeth Goowihen" Rip says, her name, looking up at the group.

_"another rape,"_

<-^-^>

The women went to the hospital, they went to the lab, Sara was surprised that Ava know the way, Sara sighs when she saw the woman's body. "Detective Lance," the doctor says not looking up from her paper, as Ava smiled.

"Amaya," Ava says, Amaya smiles hearing the voice.

"Ave!" Amaya says, Amaya quickly hugs the blonde.

"Long time no see," Ava says, Sara raised a brow.

"So you two know each other," Sara says, as Amaya nodded her head.

"I actually saved her," Amaya says, as Ava sighed.

"You know how much I would to have a good reunion but what happened?" Ava says, seriously, as Amaya shook her head, moving to the Elizabeth body.

"Well after he raped her he made her take a bath," Amaya says, as Sara nodded her head.

"To wipe away his DNA," Sara says, Amaya hummed.

"I guess she fought back didn't want to take the bath," Amaya says, as Ava stared at Elizabeth face.

"So they drowned her," Ava whispers, Amaya slowly nodded her head.

_"Dead for thirty-four hours," Amaya says,_

<-^->

Ray knocks on the door, without a second later the door opens, "Hey Mrs. Goowihen I'm Detective Palmer and this is my partner Detective Heywood we're here to ask you some questions," Ray says, the woman sadly smiled, opening her door more.

"Come in," Mrs. Gowihen says, as Nate and Ray nodded their heads, opening more into the house, they followed the woman into the kitchen.

"Tea?" She asks, as the two shook their heads.

"No thank you," Ray says, as Nate sighed.

"Mrs. Gowihen-," Nate starts, the woman shook her head.

"No call me Jennifer," Jennifer says, as Nate nodded his head.

"Jennifer do you know where Elizabeth was going that night?" Nate asks, Jennifer shrugged her shoulders.

"She told me she was going to a party with couple of friends," Jennifer says, Ray's brows knit.

"Do you know their names?" Ray asks, Jennifer shakes her head.

"No I only know one of them," Jennifer says, Nate raised a brow.

"Their name?" Nate asks, she placed down her cup.

"Max," Jennifer says, Ray looked from Nate to Jennifer.

"last name?" he asks, Jennifer shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," Jennifer says, Nate's brows knit.

"How does he look?" Nate asks.

"I can't tell," Jennifer says, Ray frowns.

"why?" Ray asks, Jennifer looked down at her cup.

_"I never met him," Jennifer says,_

<-^->

"Death?" Rip asks, when the women got back to the department.

"she drowned," Sara says, leaning the wall, as Ava studied Zari, before walking towards the brunette on the computer.

"Here," Ava says, placing a bag on her desk.

Zari raised a brow, picking up the bag, "What is it this?" Zari asks, as Ava frowned.

"a phone," Ava says, Zari tried her best not to roll her eyes.

"who's phone?" Zari asks, Ava sighed.

"Elizabeth," Ava says, Zari nodded her head, as Ray and Nate walked into the room.

"Got anything?" Charlie asks, Ray nodded his head.

"After talking to her mother we found out she was going to a party," Ray says, Sara raised a brow.

"do you know where?" Sara asks, as Nate shook his head.

"The mother didn't know," Nate says, Ray slowly nodded his head.

"But she did say she was meeting a friend," Ray says, Ava frowns.

"What's their name?" Ava asks.

"His name is Max," Nate says, Charlie's brows knit.

"just Max?" Charlie asks, Ray nodded his head.

"The mother didn't know she never met him," Ray says, Zari walked back into the room.

"Well this is not Max but this was the last person she talked to," Zari says, handing Sara file.

_"Jaiah Anderson," Zari says, as Sara opened the file, before looking at her partner._

<-^->

Sara knocks on Jaiah's door, waiting for the boy to answer he didn't. "Mr. Anderson this is Detective Lance from the police department we need to talk," Sara says, as Ava looked at a shadow jumping out of the window.

"Shit," Ava says, running towards the shadow, Sara raised a brow, when she could finally see the shadow, she ran after Ava, she chased her after Ava, she turned the corner chasing the man, they ran into a ally, the boy tried to jump the fence, but Ava pulled him down, turned him around before pushing him against the fence.

"why were you running?" Ava asks, Jaiah shook his head.

"You two are cops knocking on my door what was a suppose to do," Jaiah asks, as Sara and Ava looked at each other, before looking at Jaiah.

"open the door," They said, Ava moved away from Jaiah.

"Jaiah we just need to talk," Ava says, Jaiah's brows knit.

"what is it?" Jaiah asks, as Sara took out a photo.

"Do you know where she went last night?" Sara asks, handing Jaiah the photo, the man gasped.

"Liz? Is she okay?" Jaiah asks, Ava sighed.

"She was found dead," Ava says, Ava noticed how Jaiah looked when he was _shocked,_ didn'tlooknormal.

"She was going to Davis' bar on twelfth," Jaiah answers, Sara raised a brow. 

"Do you know someone name Max?" Sara asks, Jaiah nodded his head.

"Yeah Max Rinbison," Jaiah says, Ava's brows knit.

"who is he?" Ava asks, Jaiah sighed.

_"Her girlfriend," Jaiah says,_

<-^->

Ava and Sara went to the bar, Ava walked towards the counter, as the bartender looked at her. The bartender walked at the woman's badge and raised a brow. "How can I help you?" The bartender says, staring at the blonde's.

"Did you have a shift last night?" Sara asks, as the bartender nodded their head.

"yes?" the bartender says, as Ava placed a photo on the table.

"did you see her?" Ava asks, the bartender shook her head.

"No she never came here," The bartender says, Ava nodded her head, picking up the photo, and leaving with Sara following behind.

As Sara opened the door, "let's go back to the department find out about Max," Sara says, as Ava nodded her head.

<-^->

"Miss PLL was hiding her relationship from her mother," Ava says, Zari chuckles, before turning to Ava and Sara.

"what his name?" Zari asks, Sara crosses her arms.

"her name is Max Rinbison," Sara says, Zari started typing on her computer, putting the woman's name in the date base.

"This is her usual spot," Zari says, Sara reads the address.

_13th Street 47 W 13th St,_

<-^->

As Ava and Sara walked down the hall way, "Zari said she usual tutor here," Sara says, Ava nodded her head.

"Is that her," Ava says, as Sara looked at the woman, and nodded her head.

"Ms. Rinbison," Ava says, the brunette turned to them.

"Yes?" Max asks, as Ava held up her badge.

"I'm Detective Sharpe and this is Detective Lance can we talk to you?" Ava asks, Max nodded her head, pulling them into a small room.

"Is this about Elizabeth?" Max asks, Sara's brows knit.

"how do know-," Sara starts, Max shook her head.

"One of her friends called me about it," Max says, Sara nodded her head.

"Did Elizabeth ever make it to the party?" Ava asks, Max shook her head again.

"No I never saw her that night," Max says, Sara frowns.

"Who was the friend that told you about her?" Sara asks.

"her crackhead friend Mike," Max says, Sara's brows knit.

"do you know where he is?" Sara asks, Max shrugged her shoulders.

"He's usual outside the youth center," Max says, Ava raised a brow.

_"how does he look?" Ava asks,_

<-^->

Tall, skinny, brown hair and brown eyes. Out side of the youth center, Ava nudged Sara, causing her to look at her, before looking at what she was staring at, he fit her description. Ava and Sara walked toward the man, Sara crouched down in front of the man. "Are you Mike?" Sara asks, Mike looked up.

"y-yeah," Mike says, stuttering.

"do you know a Elizabeth?" Sara asks, Mike started scratching his arm.

"s-she's t-th-the woman who al-always bring m-me food," Mike says, Ava frowns.

"okay how did you know what happened to her?" Ava asks, Mike shook his head.

"I didn't know she got raped," Mike says, Sara turned to Mike.

"She didn't say she got raped," Sara says, what Ava thinking.

"Mike was you there?"' Ava asks, Mike looked away from the pair.

"Th-there where?" Mike asks, Ava frowns.

"Mike," Ava says, Mike looked up at her.

"You know what happened?" Ava asks, Mike didn't say anything.

"Mike did you like Elizabeth," Ava asks, Mike nodded his head.

"yeah she was a g-good friend," Mike says, as Ava slowly nodded her head.

"I believe if you helped us out told us what happened she would be happy," Ava says, Mike's brows knit.

"she would?" Mike asks, Ava softly smiles.

"I just stood there that's what he asked t-to stand there as h-he grabbed her," He says, Sara frowns.

"who's he you talking about?" Sara asks, looked at the pair.

_"His name is J-jaiah," Mike says, Ava eyes slightly widen._

<-^->

Ava didn't waste no time she kicked down his door, and walked in, with Sara following behind, Sara noticed how his place was trashed, Ava slowly walks to his bedroom, she cracked open the door, she saw Jaiah trying to climb out his window, Ava swung open his door, causing it to make a big bang against the wall, causing Sara to turn around, as Ava climbed out the window, running after Jaiah.

Sara runs out his door, running to the side of his apartment, she watched as Ava chased him down the side, Sara turns to her head, seeing the direction they were going, she chuckles, knowing their was one way out. Sara runs the opposite direction, going to the back.

Sara runs to where the two was, to find Jaiah turned around walking backwards from Ava, "Stop Jaiah," Ava says, calmly, as Jaiah shook his head, about to make a run for it, to found Sara right behind him.

"listen to her," Sara says, Jaiah looked from Sara to Ava, he sighed.

<-^->

Jaiah sat in his chair, looking any where but Ava and Sara, as Ava leaned on the table in front of him. "Why did you do it?" Ava asks, Jaiah looked down.

"Jaiah," Ava warns.

"I didn't mean to," Jaiah says, now looking at the blonde.

"why? why did you rape her?" Sara asks, he turned to her.

"I just wanted to show her that men was better," Jaiah says, Ava frowns.

"Better at sex," Ava says, Jaiah nodded his head.

"I didn't understand why she was with fucking Max," Jaiah says, Sara was sure she heard Ava growl.

"Or just women huh?" Ava asks.

"You didn't like that she was gay?" Ava asks, Sara noticed how her fist clenched.

"You raped her to try to show her that you were better than Max," Sara asks, Jaiah turned to her nodding his head.

"Then why drown her?" Sara asks, Jaiah looked down.

"I didn't mean to she was fighting me and she pushed me...I got mad...I put her head under the water when I was about to take her from under the water she was already dead," Jaiah admits, Ava raised a brow.

"Why did you do?" Ava asks, Jaiah frowned.

"what?" Jaiah asks.

"you didn't answer it I understand you wanted to show her men was better but why?" Ava asks, a tear rolled down Jaiah's face.

"Because I was in love with her," Jaiah says, as Ava scoffed.

_"You don't murder someone you were in love with," Ava says,_

**Author's Note:**

> how was it?


End file.
